In general, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) examinations are based on the interactions among a primary magnetic field, a radiofrequency (RF) magnetic field, and time varying magnetic gradient fields with a gyromagnetic material having nuclear spins within a subject of interest, such as a patient. Certain gyromagnetic materials, such as hydrogen nuclei in water molecules, have characteristic behaviors in response to external magnetic fields. The precession of spins of these nuclei can be influenced by manipulation of the fields to produce RF signals that can be detected, processed, and used to reconstruct a useful image.
The magnetic fields used to generate images in MRI systems include a highly uniform, static magnetic field that is produced by a primary magnet. A series of gradient fields are produced by a set of gradient coils located around the imaging volume in which the subject is placed. The gradient fields encode positions of individual plane or volume elements (pixels or voxels) in two or three dimensions. An RF coil is employed to produce an RF magnetic field. This RF magnetic field perturbs the spins of some of the gyromagnetic nuclei from their equilibrium directions, causing the spins to precess around the axis of their equilibrium magnetization. During this precession, RF fields are emitted by the spinning, precessing nuclei and are detected by either the same transmitting RF coil, or by one or more separate coils. These signals are amplified, filtered, and digitized. The digitized signals are then processed using one or more algorithms to reconstruct a useful image.
In practice, driving the gradient coils may result in substantial amounts of acoustic noise due to the waveforms employed and the manner in which these waveform interact acoustically. One current approach for low-noise MRI may utilize very low tip angle excitation pulses, which results in inherent proton-density contrast and which constrains the use of other types of available contrast. To address these issues, some approaches employ spin-preparation sequences to expand the range of available contrast, but such approaches involve added complexity and scan duration. Thus, there is a need for low-noise MRI approaches that do not suffer from the same constraints.